Not so third class
by Doggy-Yasha
Summary: A simple spar on planet Vegeta turns for the worse. R&R....this story is much better compared to the summary


**I don't own the characters, or the names. I just own the crack plot. **

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

The story takes place on Planet Vegeta.

It was a day like any other day; one where a Saiyajin would wake up, shower, get dressed, go eat and then go to battle, depending on if the soldier had orders to go to another planet. Luckily enough, that was not so for Bardock. Bardock did all those things except for going to battle. Instead, he went to go train at one of the many training areas on Planet Vegeta.

The warrior strutted down the streets like he owned them, and that's something, since he was but a third class. Still, no glares from the higher-ups would take the bounce out of Bardock's step. He continued on merrily as if no one else were there. Heck, he might have even started humming. Entering the training area, Bardock's face lit up once he noticed that he would have a sparring partner. He ran quickly, but not too fast; he didn't want to seem eager to the other.

"Hey, you wanna spar?"

The other Saiyajin turned slowly to face Bardock. The man stood up and towered over him and Bardock immediately noticed he was a first class. He then paled. "So much for a good day," he thought.

The first class warrior seized Bardock up and took his scouter away, chuckling at the shorter male, for he had the nerve to challenge him, a first class. What a fool.

The once bouncing Saiyajin hardened his look at the chuckle he received. Normally he would have apologized, and then run with his tail between his legs, but not now, NOT after that.

Bardock smirked. He knew he could beat the big oaf. He was stronger than over half the first class Saiyajins. Of course, he would never voice that. He then lowered his stance into that of one ready to fight. The first-class looked at Bardock with a look that said the shorter was crazy, but no. He was in his right mind.

Smirking once more, Bardock phased out the other's sight and kicked him in the back of the head, sending him to the ground; in shock. The heavy man lifted himself off the ground. He was pissed, and boy did the rest of the training area go silent. Whispered bets were being made. The large man rose to his feet, not too pleased with being caught off guard and sent to the floor by a 'weakling.' His reputation was on the line as it always was when one fights outside of his or her class. Though big, Bardock knew not of the man's impressive speed. One minute he was staring down at a Saiyajin with hate in his eyes, the next his own face was being pressed into the matted floor below.

The hulky man was pinning Bardock; he had a good grip. To say the least, Bardock was impressed. The first class let out a bark of laughter before punching full force into the other's back. He then grabbed his hair and smashed the third class' head into the ground. Smirking, though in large amounts of pain, Bardock had his opening and he wasn't letting it get away. Once his head was smashed into the ground, he felt a space created. No matter how small, it helped a great deal, so moving his body a fraction, he was able to point his hand in his opponent's direction and then shot a blast to the other's thigh.

With a scream of agony bouncing off the walls, Bardock slowly got up, wincing at the pain that shot through his back. They then squared off against each other once more.

They fought for two hours, neither giving the other an inch; not one blow ever going unmatched. Both bloody and panting, they set their feet on the floor. All bets were forgotten and the once 'enemies' are now what seemed like best buddies. They were happy, enthralled, excited beyond belief; this was the best match anyone could ask for. This battle could have gone on until both would lose the ability to move. However, Bardock noticed a key factor, something he probably should have noticed sooner: the big oaf was losing speed. The advantage the other had, in a way, was now undoing. Grinning, Bardock started to dodge moves instead of facing them head-on. He was trying to wear the other out and it was working. That is until Fasha walked in.

Just then, Bardock's world crumbled. He couldn't dodge; it would seem weak, but he couldn't continue fighting. The other didn't approve of Bardock's one upping the higher statuses regardless if he could or not. He was caught between a rock and a hard place. The larger man took note of Bardock's two-second fall in stance and took charge. He grabbed at the end of the other's leg and swung him around, letting the other fly into a wall, then crash to the ground. Not stopping there because the first class had something to prove, he stalked over to where his opponent lay and started pounding the shit out of him.

That's when the Saiyajin instinct kicked in and Bardock no longer cared who he was fighting, how he was fighting, where or even why. He had second thoughts only just a moment ago. He pushed the other male off of him, grabbing the armor the other wore and threw the guy with all his strength to the spot they were fighting in originally. Not caring at the looks he was receiving, he glided over to the fallen and turned him over with his foot, put his boot against the other's head and pressed down until he heard a crunch, at which point Bardock removed his boot from the guy's head, lifting him up and throwing him into the crowd of people watching. He then growled, everyone stepped away and Bardock walked out drenched on blood.

Fasha stayed to clean up the mess, then went to Bardock's house to smack him around for a bit for killing a first class where there was bystanders.

Thus concluding my story and Fasha owning Bardock's ass at the end of the day.

THE END.

* * *

**R&R please**

**Thanks again my beta Ana**


End file.
